<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hazards of Love by myaekingheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023034">The Hazards of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart'>myaekingheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scarecrow and the Bell [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nature, Nature Magic, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Naruto Fantasy Week. // Sometimes fate has a funny way of bringing people together. And sometimes Mother Nature has a funny way of ripping them apart. [Inspired by the Hazards of Love by The Decemberists]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scarecrow and the Bell [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Fantasy Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: The Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720174">The Scarecrow and The Bell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart">myaekingheart</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1 of Naruto Fantasy Week: Soul Bonds<br/>(Updated October 9, 2020 to include the cover sketch)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was dusk when Rei departed, the sky a watercolor portrait overhead. The young woman, with red hair haphazardly tied back, rode down mossy pathways upon a large, white horse. It was in these moments that she felt the most free, as if the woods were expanding her lung capacity and finally allowing her to fully, unapologetically breathe. She, bred for battle, the little assassin, Rei Natsuki. She gripped her horse’s mane tightly as they weaved between towering trees, her heart pounding in sync with his hooves. If only she could melt into the forest floor, become one with the wilds, liberated from the strict convention of her career.</p>
<p>                Amid her daydreams, her grip on Toshio’s mane had loosened and so when a white flash of <em>something </em>startled the steed, she flew off his back and effectively slammed into the dirt. Rei spluttered into the crook of her neck as she tried to catch her breath, glaring at her horse. “What the fuck?!” she called to him, pushing the long bangs back out of her face. Toshio stamped his feet and shook his head, nostrils flaring. In the near distance, crumpled at the base of a large tree, lay a mass of white fur.</p>
<p>                Rei was, at first, understandably cautious. The wolves were vicious in these parts and she knew better than to apprehend a dangerous animal. Her curiosity, however, overpowered her logic. With sword drawn, she inched ever so slowly nearer, praying for the woods to keep still so as not to startle him. And then she saw it: <em>blood. </em></p>
<p>                The wolf’s chest rose and fell tumultuously, his mismatched eyes searching this way and that. His right was naturally dark and ominous but his left shone red, bright as the blood on his flank, with a nasty scar straight down the center. He growled softly as he watched Rei approach.</p>
<p>                “I’m not going to hurt you” she murmured. “I just want to help.” When it was clear he had finally at least tolerated her presence, she sheathed her sword and knelt down beside him. The wound was deep and intense but had not severed any important ligaments. The outlook, should he let her treat him, was bright.</p>
<p>                The wolf watched with a wild, alert gaze as she pulled a flask of water from the belt at her hip. She popped the cork and poured the cool liquid all over the wound, a stream of diluted blood rushing into the dirt. Then, grabbing her dagger, she sliced away a strip of cloth from her skirt and began to bandage him up.</p>
<p>                He snapped his jaws at her as she wrapped his leg, but she did not flinch. “I know it hurts!” she fired back at him. “But it has to be done. It’ll only take a minute, so suck it up.” A confused expression flitted across his face before he ultimately accepted his fate. Once she was finished, she stood back and motioned for him to get up. “Make sure you can walk on it” she insisted. The minute the words fell from her lips, however, she felt stupid and childish. There was no way a dumb wolf would understand her human commands. And yet somehow, he did. She watched him rise slowly, testing his back leg with a strange sense of concentration. When he had grown more comfortable and agile, she knelt down to begin gathering up her supplies. As she did so, a heavy shadow suddenly stretched over her, growing with every second. Her hands grew unsteady, and then she heard it.</p>
<p>                “Thank you.”</p>
<p>                <em>A man’s voice.</em> Rei’s heart leapt into her throat as she slowly lifted her gaze. The wolf had disappeared. Standing before her now was a human man.</p>
<p>                Rei whipped her dagger out and stumbled backward, narrowing her eyes at the stranger. “Come any closer and I’ll hang you from that branch by your intestines!” she threatened. He recoiled, his mismatched eyes widening. She studied his every move, every feature. If she was to die right here—or worse—she at least wanted to thoroughly recognize her assailant.</p>
<p>                First and foremost, he was attractive. Frustratingly so. His silver hair fell into his eyes and stuck up in all directions, wild and unkempt. Second was that he was naked. Completely and utterly naked. And in his nakedness, she could not help but notice he was also lean and fit. Her cheeks burned at the mere sight of him.</p>
<p>                “What business do you have wandering around the woods like that, anyway?” she asked, dropping her eyes. “If you’re looking to take advantage of innocent girls, you’ve targeted the wrong person.”</p>
<p>                The man blushed, clearly embarrassed by his own immodesty, as if he hadn’t even noticed until it was pointed out to him. Rather than apologize, he replied, “It’s nice to know your hospitality is limited to animals.” The statement was so strange, it warranted another look at him. A cocking of the brow and a search of the face for any signs of intoxication, or if he was simply a hallucination. Instead, all she saw was a bandage around the thigh and a sharp red eye cut down the center by a nasty scar. <em>No…it couldn’t be…</em></p>
<p>Rei tightened her grip on her dagger as she scrambled to her feet. The sky overhead had grown inky black, the stars poking through the darkness to shine down upon them. All Rei knew for certain was that she needed to go home. She needed to get as far away from here as humanly possible. And yet her feet refused to move. If anything, there was an unnerving grip in her chest pulling her ever nearer to him. All she could manage was to pull the ragged cape from Toshio’s flank and shove it into the man’s hands.</p>
<p>                “Put this on” she commanded. “I can’t stand to look at you.”</p>
<p>                The man took the cloak and did as he was told, tying it around his waist like a makeshift hakama. “Sorry” he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “I hate when that happens.”    </p>
<p>                Blinking, Rei asked in sharp disbelief, “Does…does this happen <em>often</em>?”</p>
<p>                The man paused a moment before asking, “Which part?”</p>
<p>                <em>Unbelievable. </em>Shaking her head, Rei turned to mount her steed and disappear back home. This man was testing her patience—a man she was unsure was even real. No, she needed to remove herself from this situation before she sank too far into her own insanity. Perhaps if she climbed into bed with a cold towel to her forehead, then come morning, this would all be a hazy memory.</p>
<p>                He wasn’t sure why but the sudden threat of her departure struck him with a desperate yearning. He couldn’t afford to let her leave. Not yet. Not now. Acting on impulse, he reached out to grip her wrist. “W-wait!” he called. “I’m sorry” he continued. “I didn’t mean to be so abrupt. I don’t often find other people out here. Nonetheless women as…as beautiful as you.”</p>
<p>                Truthfully, Rei wasn’t buying it. If he was aiming to erase the predatory undertones of his appearance, then this was not helping his case. “Well, maybe that’s for the best” she muttered. There was a fire in her gaze that almost made him back down. <em>Almost.</em></p>
<p>                “Please…tell me your name” the man then asked.</p>
<p>                Rei considered his question for a moment. She wasn’t sure if it was information she ought to give out. But then again, there was no harm in telling very real things to very fake people. “Natsuki” she replied, her voice breathy as if releasing the pent-up pressure within a balloon. “Rei Natsuki.”</p>
<p>                <em>Rei Natsuki</em>. The name enveloped him in a strange, titillating comfort. “Rei” he repeated, paying close attention to the way her name fit in his mouth. He said it again, nodding. <em>Rei. </em>“That’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>                For a moment, with her hand clasped in his in the moonlight, she suddenly felt as if their flesh was melding into one. She never considered herself particularly beautiful. The thought of someone else thinking of her as such felt foreign and displaced. And whatever was foreign was immediately terrifying. “And what about you?” she asked. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>                The man cleared his throat before answering, “Kakashi.” The name brought Rei a similar sensation of comfort and anxiety. It seemed so familiar, like a vague echo of childhood nostalgia that she couldn’t quite comprehend. She felt her hand grow clammy in his grip and she knew in that moment that if she did not leave soon, she was likely going to be sick. Kakashi felt her wiggle her way out of his grasp, saw the nausea painting her face, and knew he had made a terrible mistake. “I’m sorry” he said again. “I never meant to scare you. It’s just…you remind me of someone.”</p>
<p>                “Oh yeah?” Rei asked. “Who?” The thought of her resembling a stranger to a man with limited social connections was unnerving and, quite frankly, inconsistent. Her curiosity piqued.</p>
<p>                “I spend most of my time reading” Kakashi started.</p>
<p>                Before he could say more, Rei interrupted. “You read…?” she asked. It wasn’t that she considered him illiterate, necessarily, but rather was simply shocked seeing as so many people these days had given up on books. The thought of having found someone else who thrived within the nooks of narratives piqued her interest that much further, though she was also admittedly unsure of how this factored into the original topic.</p>
<p>                Kakashi nodded in reply, noticing a significant change in the way Rei carried herself. She seemed more open, more accepting, and in that, he could breathe a sigh of relief. “Have you ever read the works of Master Jiraiya?” he asked. “You remind me of his heroine, Junko.” Then, slightly more sheepishly, “She’s actually my favorite.”</p>
<p>                “Oh?” Rei asked. Toeing the dirt, she asked quietly, “What, uh…what do you like about her…?” She couldn’t bring herself to look at him now. She was unfamiliar with the books he spoke of, but she was deeply intrigued by how he could so firmly assess her character after only knowing her for an hour or so.</p>
<p>                Kakashi went on to name off the traits he admired in a woman, exemplified by Junko in the novels. Unbeknownst to him, so many of them paralleled Rei’s personality. She felt stripped down, exposed and terrified. How obvious was she that he could pin her down so clearly? His rattling only further convinced her this had to be a dream. But his grip felt so real, so soft yet strong. Was she really capable of dreaming up something so vivid? She didn’t know. The more she questioned it, the more she feared that perhaps she truly was losing her mind. And all the while, her mind harkened back (on its own accord) to the idea of fate. The idea that everything happens for a reason, that there is a destined companion for everyone. When she looked at him, that strange, shapeshifting man, she somehow saw home. She only wondered if he felt the same.</p>
<p>                Dark storm clouds rolled in overhead to blot out the moonlight.  The moment she opened her mouth to speak, a crack of lightning illuminated the sky followed by thunder so intense, it shook the whole wood. A cold slap of reality.</p>
<p>                “I have to go” Rei said abruptly. She had no clue what time it was but that didn’t matter anymore. Danzo would certainly be searching for her now, seething and strict. She could not let him know what she was up to in the woods.</p>
<p>                Kakashi watched her approach Toshio, who had since become rather impatient, but not without a deep ache in his chest. “Rei, before you go” he called. She turned to him as he approached her at Toshio’s flank. He tenderly brushed the hair out of her face and she felt her cheeks enflame yet again.</p>
<p>                “What is it…?” she asked, her voice small and meek. She was terrified of what he was about to offer.</p>
<p>                Kakashi stammered a moment before motioning toward the makeshift clothing tied around his waist. “What about your cloak?” he asked.</p>
<p>                “What about it?” she rebuked.</p>
<p>                “You should take it with you” Kakashi said. “It’s yours, after all.”</p>
<p>                Rei glanced down at it, the way it cinched at his waist and fell in tatters to the forest floor. Panic rose in her throat as she feared watching him undress. She rested a hand upon his forearm and whispered, “Keep it. You need it more than I do.”</p>
<p>                A small smile touched Kakashi’s lips as her hand lingered on his arm. “I’ll return it to you tomorrow. Come back and see me at sunset. Please.”</p>
<p>                She considered the request for a long moment. For Kakashi, that stretch of time felt eternal. He rested his hand atop hers, a silent prayer that she would say yes. And looking into his mismatched eyes, the way his jaw clenched in anticipation, and his toned chest and strong arms—“Yes” spilled out of her mouth on it’s own accord. Delighted, he kissed her hand delicately before encouraging her back home. His lips stung against the soft flesh and she felt her mind spinning as Toshio raced back to the village.</p>
<p>                Kakashi watched her depart as the rumbling sky intensified. A sinister feeling, like smoke on the moors, crept across the forest floor. He knew what was coming but he did not care. He would deal with the forest’s wrath later. For now, his focus was her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: The Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 of Naruto Fantasy Week: Mythical/Monstrous<br/>CW for some violence, esp. involving a pregnant woman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That fateful night in the woods prompted a devout rendezvous between Rei and Kakashi. Every night, they sprawled across the ground to speak of books and study the stars. When she was cold, he would wrap her in that cloak she gave him and held her close. When she dozed off, he would braid flowers into her tangled hair and caress her cheek and surveil whatever dangers might threaten her peace. He refused to consider the forest’s disapproval, spying eyes on them always. No, when he was with her, everything was peaceful and right.</p><p>                The first winds of autumn had swept through the village when Rei was finally confronted. Rumors swirled like falling leaves about where she went every night, of what felonies she was committing. Her housemates would poke her with their chopsticks at breakfast, desperate for answers. That was the trouble with living in a commune such as this: everyone knew everyone else’s business. And whatever they did not know, they were liable to drag out by any means necessary.</p><p>                At first, their questions were easy to dodge. Rei would brush them off and just say she had gone out hunting. She was sure an excuse like that would please Danzo. Then the sickness came.</p><p>                Rei was beginning to run out of excuses for why she was oversleeping or grew dizzy during sparring matches. Her comrades scrutinized her as she shuffled down hallways, concealing her waistline with large books. She no longer made eye contact or argued. That fiery spirit of hers had been extinguished by the consequences of her actions. Their suspicions reached a fever pitch until one night at dinner, clasping her hand over her mouth as she silently excused herself. Danzo watched her bolt into the hallway with a furious gaze. He could no longer avoid it. Something had to be done.</p><p>                Rei could feel his sinister presence as she caught her breath, swallowing back whatever was prepared to come up. Danzo stepped out of the shadows, lips taut and face stony. “You and I need to have a talk” he said and in his voice, she detected the grit of a growing threat.</p><p>                “If you don’t mind, I’m kind of busy right now” Rei croaked. She smoothed her hair back and attempted to push past him. She may have avoided vomiting now but she knew it was only a matter of time before her digestive system sought revenge.</p><p>                Danzo, however, could not have cared less what was convenient for her. He watched her over his shoulder, smirking as he asked, “Running late for another sexual escapade?”</p><p>                Rei froze in her spot, her heart leaping into her throat. It took all of ten seconds for her shock to transform into offense. “Excuse me…?” she asked, voice sharp and cold as steel.</p><p>                A smug smile touched Danzo’s face as he turned to face her. “Don’t act so dumb” he replied. “I know what you do when you sneak out every night. It’s as clear to me as your expanding waistline.”</p><p>                Rei’s hand automatically flew to her stomach in defense. “You’ve been spying on me” she accused.</p><p>                “It doesn’t take a prophet to understand a woman’s sins” Danzo replied. “I can only hope you’re prepared for the consequences of your whoring around.” Rei’s entire body grew clammy as she watched him hobble nearer. She willed herself to move but it was no use. Danzo reached forward and gripped her forearm, sneering in her face. “You think you’re so clever but your disobedience will be the death of you. I aim to run a respectable establishment here and refuse to let you dirty the water with your promiscuity. To think, a pregnant assassin. Disgusting. I just wonder what irascible blackguard is the father?”</p><p>                The insinuation of Kakashi’s villainy was the last straw. How dare he? Newfound fury bubbled up deep inside Rei as she growled, “The only blackguard here is <em>you</em>.” She broke free of Danzo’s grip and turned to return to her room but her actions, of course, did not come without punishment.</p><p>                Seething, Danzo reached for her again and tugged her back hard, causing Rei to stumble to the ground. She screamed and flailed in an effort to break free but her only success was attracting the attention of her comrades. They peered through doorways and down stairwells, none daring to interfere as Danzo dragged Rei into the foyer. “You have disrespected me for the last time” he snarled, unlocking the front door. A cold gust of wind burst down the hall, the sky overhead dark and dreary. “I hope the wolves provide ample punishment!” he shouted as he then shoved Rei out into the wilderness.</p><p>                She coughed violently as she connected with the ground, the door slamming hard behind her. From the windows, she could feel her comrades’ watchful eyes, the way they judged her. The thought of their pity made her nauseous. She nearly shouted for them to fuck themselves as she rose to her feet, but thought better of it. There was nothing more to be done of the situation now. She did not look back as she steadied herself and began her descent into the unforgiving woods. She only had one goal and one goal only: to find Kakashi.</p><p>                Rei moved slowly as she squinted into the darkness. The moonlight contorted the trees so much so that if she didn’t know any better, she’d say the forest itself was transforming around her. Every crack of a twig and hoot of an owl left her uncharacteristically on edge. The only thing with any potential to soothe her was the stirring inside her belly, though even that was a loaded feeling. She rested her hand upon that small bump as she traversed the wilds, wondering what kind of world she was bringing this child into. A world where men exercised no sympathy and nature itself was cruel and intimidating. Perhaps she deserved it, though. The further she trekked, the guiltier she felt about the way she had handled this whole situation. Everything had begun so beautifully and yet when she discovered what had become of her, she hid within her shame. She kept her distance, she erected impenetrable walls. She knew Kakashi felt her restraint. She could see it in his eyes, the way she’d flinch whenever his fingers brushed against her thigh. She hadn’t had the strength yet to tell him about the baby. Now, however, he would have to know.</p><p>                The snapping of jaws in the distance stirred Rei from her thoughts, her hand flying to the dagger at her thigh. In times such as this, she was grateful to at least be armed with that much. If only she had thought to grab a pair of shoes while she was at it. The rocks and bugs were cruel to her bare feet, already swelling from the extra weight. And when her scattered brain convinced her that she had passed the same tree four times already, her hope truly began to wear thin. It was no use.</p><p>                Sighing, Rei settled down at the base of a large tree and wrapped her arms around her belly, squeezing her eyes shut tight in an effort to prevent herself from crying. “Please…” she whispered into the ether, “Please just bring him to me. Tell Kakashi that I’m here. Someone. I beg of you…”</p><p>                She knew it was pointless but she was at wit’s end. There was nothing to lose. A soft breeze brushed against her cheek, a flurry of dying leaves cascading down the dirt pathways. The unborn child shifted inside of her and Rei finally allowed herself to break down.</p><p>                The mere mention of Rei’s name sent Kakashi hurtling. He dropped everything to follow her scent, darting through the forest with his heart pounding in his ears. He transformed as he went, claws shortening into dirty fingernails and fangs shrinking into a human mouth. Her cape fluttered behind him, untying it from his neck as his paws became hands so as to transfer it to his waist. With every steadfast step, a silent prayer. <em>Don’t touch her. </em>The canopy of the trees overhead was suffocating. The forest was watching.</p><p>                And then he found her, knees drawn up and head buried in her hands. His heart broke for her. “Rei…”</p><p>                The moment she heard his voice, her head snapped up and a yelp escaped her lips. He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into the crook of his neck. He petted her hair and whispered encouragements to calm her. He had forgotten how incredible it felt to hold her, and yet he could tell that something wasn’t quite right.</p><p>                Kakashi waited for her to catch her breath before he began asking questions. The most pressing was the simple, “What is going on?”</p><p>                Rei fought the urge to break down again as she mustered the strength to explain. “I felt so sick and ashamed of myself, I-I couldn’t bring myself to look at you but then everyone found out and—and I got kicked out and…” she stammered, until finally she couldn’t take it anymore. With shaky breaths, she reached for his hand and pressed it to her belly. The baby replied with a light kick straight to his palm. Rei sobbed and turned her head away from him, bracing herself for the aftermath.</p><p>                Kakashi blinked, his eyes widening, as he comprehended what, exactly, was going on. He wasn’t sure if he truly believed it. And even if it was real, how could she be so sure that this was his doing? Of course, if he was not responsible, then that would mean she was unfaithful which he also could not stand. But kneeling there, his hand pressed to her stomach, deep down he knew this was unmistakably his. He laughed an airy, incredulous little laugh as he forced the words out of his mouth. He almost felt as if saying it would confirm that it was real. “Rei…” he whispered. “You’re…you’re pregnant…”</p><p>                Sniffling back tears, Rei nodded and Kakashi could feel her grip tighten around his hand. Her fear was almost palpable but he did not want her to be afraid. Cupping her cheek, he gently turned her head to face him and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, passionate kiss. She restrained herself at first but once she was certain the act was genuine, she fell into it naturally and the stress melted away all at once. When they broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and ran his fingers through her fiery hair. She wiped her eyes and asked, “So you’re not upset with me?”</p><p>                “How could I be?” Kakashi asked. “I’m going to be a father. Our own little family. I couldn’t ask for more.” Rei fought back another round of tears, this time of relief and happiness. He wiped them away with his thumb and held her close and in those moments, he had never felt more protective of her. She was the embodiment of his future, the harbinger for the rest of his life. His lips brushed against the tip of her nose as he whispered, “No more crying now. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. So long as you’re with me, I’ll never let anything happen to you. Or our child. I’ll keep you safe and take care of you. Both of you.”</p><p>                Rei laughed tearfully, drawing him closer so as to press her lips hard against his. He held her close, hand always pressed to her belly, as he cuddled her to sleep. Just watching her filled him with an insane, unadulterated gratitude. His love for her was so vast, so uncontainable, he could hardly handle it. He brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed tiny circles across that small bump, envisioning a secluded cottage in the woods where they could spend their days gardening and reading and raising their little family. It was all so idyllic, so pure. If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve even argued it unattainable. But not with her. With Rei, anything was possible. He had never imagined he could ever love and be loved in this way and yet here he was. All because of her. Her love for him gave him strength and purpose. He had never known such love, the volume of which was undeniably reflected in the little life stirring inside of her. They were going to be a family and for once in his life, Kakashi was at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3: The Vesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 of Naruto Fantasy Week: Cursed Magic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clouds rolled in overhead as the moon sat high in the sky. Kakashi counted the stars as Rei stirred against his chest. He prayed for a night of no rain though knew this time of year was so prone to thunderstorms. If only they could have just this one night of perfect calm.</p>
<p>                Rei furrowed her brows and whimpered, her hand twitching against her lover’s chest. He looked down at her, anxious and alert, until her eyes snapped open and she gasped. “What’s wrong?” he asked. His hand immediately flew to her stomach. “Is it the baby?”</p>
<p>                “No” Rei shook her head, sitting up. She raked her fingers through her hair and sucked in a shaky breath. “Just a nightmare.”</p>
<p>                “About what?” Kakashi asked. If sharing was going to make her uncomfortable, then she was of course by no means obligated, but he did fully believe that his protection of her included her subconscious, as well. He was determined to keep her safe from harm in every realm.</p>
<p>                Rei resettled beside him and shook her head. “It’s really nothing” she replied. “I just…I guess I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.” Kakashi gazed at her expectantly. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to bring it up with him—like this, here and now—but she also knew the longer she waited, the worse she would worry. “Can I ask you something, Kakashi…?” she finally spoke.</p>
<p>                “Of course” he replied, shifting to face her so that he could give her his full attention. “Anything.”</p>
<p>                “Okay” Rei sighed. She dropped her eyes to her lap, toying with the frayed hem of her dress. “I was just wondering, and I hope this doesn’t sound offensive or anything, but, um…what <em>are </em>you, exactly? And how did you end up like this?” Here, she lifted her gaze to him nervously, then scooted nearer. “Especially, uh…<em>this” </em>she then added, cupping his cheek. Her thumb lightly grazed the scar running through his left eye. She could never truly bring herself to look directly at that violent red iris.</p>
<p>                Kakashi allowed her to trace his scar—an act he had never let anyone else commit before. It was strange but her touch was so cautious, so intrigued, he couldn’t deny her. “Just a hazard of love” he replied, voice low and somber. “My mother found me abandoned in the woods when I was a baby. She gave me the form a wolf to protect me from danger. Something about being safer out here if I looked like the other beasts.” Here, he motioned to his since-healed wound on his thigh with a small, comical scoff. A sudden gust of wind rustled the branches overhead. “I didn’t know my father, but she told me he had been killed by assassins in the village.” Here, his voice grew much smaller and softer and he dropped his eyes to the ground. As if he knew this would be a loaded subject for her. From the look in her eyes, however, she didn’t seem the least bit surprised.</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry to hear that” she replied softly. An expression then crossed Kakashi’s face as if to silently express a sentiment of <em>it is what it is, you cannot change the past. </em>He rested his hand atop hers, still cupping his cheek, before continuing.</p>
<p>                “As for the eye” he said, “That was a gift from a friend.” Even the mere mention of it altered the way in which Kakashi carried himself. There was a sense of shame surrounding that eye, a tone of regret. To see him suddenly so downtrodden, Rei almost wished she hadn’t asked. She had no clue what horrors were attached to that eye, of the details of its acquisition, but she could tell from his pained expression that it haunted him still. A curse he could not shake.</p>
<p>                Rei rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, frowned sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear that, too” she murmured. “Do you ever wish it didn’t happen? Or that you were someone else?”</p>
<p>                “Sometimes” Kakashi replied. “I used to feel like I was imprisoned. Like I would be stuck this way forever. Constantly changing back and forth, constantly seeing horror and war. Sometimes the way the trees shift would feel suffocating…like they were caging me in. My mother has only ever wanted to protect me. She’s told me things about the outside world, of how cancerous humanity is. After a while, I started to believe her.” A crack of lightning flashed in the distance, followed by the roar of furious thunder.</p>
<p>                “Do you still?” Rei asked. She hated that this conversation was making her anxious. She thought of the unborn child inside of her and her fears resurfaced. Truly, what kind of world were they bringing this child into?</p>
<p>                Sensing her uneasiness, Kakashi guided her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm tenderly. “I don’t think I do” he whispered. “You’ve showed me what the world is capable of. You’ve showed me that there are still good people. You stopped and helped me when you could’ve left me for dead.” A small smile touched Rei’s lips as he squeezed her hand in affection. “When Obito gave me this eye, he asked me to use it to see the future for the both of us” he continued. “I can’t say for certain whether he knew what was to come” he said, his hand skating down to Rei’s belly, “but from where I stand now, the future looks incredibly bright.”</p>
<p>                Rei could hardly fight the smile spreading across her face. Truthfully, she couldn’t help but agree. This baby was going to be so loved, and their future was going to be infinite. She was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4: The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naruto Fantasy Week Day 4: Japanese folklore (The Crane Wife)<br/>CW for mentions of character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the forest, a brooding figure stood lying in wait. She drummed her long fingernails against the stub of a tree trunk, freshly cut down by those in the village who did not respect her work. The village, a monument of industrial greed. Kaguya seethed.</p><p>                She watched from afar as Kakashi cradled his lover, the consequence of their sins blooming inside her womb. Their perceived privacy was only a ruse. There was no such thing as privacy in the woods. Not when Kaguya herself was the forest embodied. Every crack of a twig, every nesting bird, every trickle of the river, was as natural to her as the blood in a man’s veins or the caress of a woman’s hair. And now here he was, her chosen son, defying her by welcoming such a vicious intruder into her home, her body.</p><p>                Rei settled against Kakashi’s chest, thinking of everything he had told her of his life, his curse, and his mother. “Do you think I should meet her?” she asked abruptly.</p><p>                Kakashi paused, thought for a moment. “My mother?” he asked. Rei nodded. A nervous energy fell across Kakashi that he tried hard to mask, but to no avail.</p><p>                “I mean, I think it’s only right” Rei continued. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you and I are having a child together, and yet I haven’t even met your family?”</p><p>                “Well…” Kakashi began, deliberating. “Don’t forget she’s not really my mother” he finally replied. He would have much rather introduced Rei to his father’s grave, the tiny congregation of stones by the river where Kaguya claimed his body was found. That was his true family. With Kaguya, there was a certain level of caution required. Kakashi made great effort in concealing the true nature of their conflict from his pregnant lover, for better or for worse.</p><p>                Kaguya was not stupid. She knew full well what Kakashi was doing. His disrespect, his little white lies, only furthered her fury. She turned to a sigil of a sandhill crane kept within her living quarters and balled her hand into a fist. Had Kakashi not remembered? Had he forced himself to forget the village’s sins? The memory of his mother’s sacrifice burned at the back of her throat. And she, the forest itself, took such pity. Perhaps her debt was not worth the price.</p><p>                It had been twenty six years since Kaguya made the deal. It was Aijo who caused her inevitable downfall, whose own selfishness had rendered the forest queen as acting mother. Aijo, the otherwise docile and compliant crane. It was the men of that very village who had nearly killed her, an arrow to the wing keeping her grounded. Kaguya could still her hear pleading, the way she insisted that the man who healed her was not like the others. That when she appeared broken and bleeding on Sakumo’s doorstep, he was nothing but gentle and affirming. She was so annoyingly desperate, Kaguya had no other choice but to grant her wretched humanity.</p><p>                Sakumo was unaware that the woman at his front door was that injured crane, but he could feel the sense of familiarity in her presence. The charm of her smile, the tenderness of her touch. They wed almost immediately, and sooner still she fell pregnant. But raising a child was expensive and Sakumo had little money. The village was unforgiving to their situation, trapping them in the throes of its competitive finance. They had few options and so when Aijo offered to raise money by sewing fabulous silk clothes, Sakumo had no right to refuse. She only begged that he leave her alone completely as she worked, oftentimes locking the door behind her. Sakumo swallowed back his curiosity and concern.</p><p>                For a short while, they were successful. Aijo’s work became renowned within the village, and even outside of it, and she made quite a fine living because of it. As word of her work spread, however, the demand grew and the darkness of humanity began to emerge. Sakumo had grown wildly proud of his wife’s work but money made him blind. He encouraged her to work harder and faster, drunk on the possibility of comfortable living. His greed, however, left him unaware of his wife’s declining health. With each passing day, she grew thinner and weaker until a rigorous, premature labor eventually took her life. When she passed, all that was left behind was her screaming son and the corpse of a crane. They named their child Kakashi.</p><p>                When Kaguya heard of Aijo’s downfall, her heart shattered into a million sharp, dangerous fragments. She cursed herself for ever letting Aijo into the world of men, for ever giving humanity the benefit of the doubt. In her fury, she compelled Sakumo to enter the woods with the child. He did as she commanded, wandering through the forest guided by an inexplicable magnetism. As he went, the leaves rustled quiet cruelties, singing hypnotic hymns of self-hatred in hopes of diminishing his self-esteem. Come morning, his body was limp by the river. The baby screeched and squirmed, now property of the forest. It was the least Kaguya could do in reparation for Aijo’s death. She refused to let this child face the same violent fate. To see him so happy now, so intoxicated at the hands of that wayward girl made her sick. Something needed to be done and fast.</p><p>                Kakashi brushed the hair out of Rei’s face as she dozed off against his chest. In the distance, however, someone grew ever nearer. <em>Mother. </em></p><p>                “I can hear you” Kakashi spoke into the ether. The figure paused behind him, a few feet back.</p><p>                Kaguya clenched her fists at her sides. “At least you can hear <em>something</em>” she snarled. “I was afraid my warnings had fallen on deaf ears, but it’s nice to know this is merely a case of selective hearing.”</p><p>                Kakashi gently slithered out from beneath Rei, resting her head on a downy patch of clover. He prayed he would not wake her. He looked to his mother as he knelt beside his beloved, repositioning her in the soft grass. “Is there a reason you’re here, or did you just come here to brood?” he asked.</p><p>                Kaguya squinted her pearly eyes at him, furious. “Don’t act so smug” she threatened. “I know what you’ve done, Kakashi.”</p><p>                “And what is that?” he asked. Now he was really testing her patience.</p><p>                With fists clenched, Kaguya floated nearer to loom over Rei. Kakashi instantly grew tense and protective. “It’s pitiful to think I wouldn’t notice” Kaguya said, motioning toward Rei’s belly. It took all of her strength not to gag at the sight. “I hoped I had taught you better than this.”</p><p>                “What crime have I committed by loving someone?” he said, glaring up at his mother. “She took care of me and in turn, I’m going to do the same for her. And this child.”</p><p>                “And what about what I’ve done for you?” Kaguya asked, her voice rising an octave in her anger. “Have you forgotten what these men did to your father?” she then asked. She refused to tell Kakashi the truth. Blaming Sakumo’s death on the villagers was far easier than explaining the tragedy of his mother, the Crane Wife. “Have you forgotten that you’re sleeping with the enemy?”</p><p>                “No” Kakashi insisted. “Because I know I have nothing to be afraid of. Rei is not like the others. She may have come from the village, but she’s not one of them.”</p><p>                “That’s what they all say” Kaguya seethed. “You’re committing suicide and you haven’t a single clue. She’s seduced you with this lie of hospitality and affection but is nothing more than a manipulative succubus!”</p><p>                “<em>Mother” </em>Kakashi snapped. He refused to stand here and listen to her slander his beloved. “I’m sorry you feel the way you do, but this changes nothing. I am committed to her.”</p><p>                Kakashi’s stubbornness left Kaguya swooning. She covered her face in her hands and sucked in a sharp breath. “I can’t believe you would do this to me” she cried. “After everything I have done for you, and this is how I am repaid?”</p><p>                It was clear to Kakashi that she was intentionally trying to make him feel guilty. It was not that he was ungrateful—of course he wasn’t. He owed so much to Kaguya, but now it was her turn to owe him. Kakashi deliberated for a moment before presenting his proposition. “Then give me just this one night” he requested.</p><p>                “Absolutely not” Kaguya immediately replied. “I will accept nothing less than her death.”</p><p>                “Her death?” Kakashi asked in mild disbelief.</p><p>                “It’s for the best” Kaguya replied flippantly.</p><p>                Furrowing his brows, Kakashi loomed over Rei with glorious purpose. “Then you’ll have to kill me, as well” he sneered. It was a loaded statement. He knew she could never bring herself to murder her precious son. Kaguya recoiled, offended. “But if you give me just this one night, I promise I’ll return to you in the morning” he added, his voice much softer now.</p><p>                Kaguya cocked a brow, considering his offer. “Do you swear?” she asked.</p><p>                Kakashi rested a hand upon Rei’s belly, never breaking eye contact with his mother. “On my life.”</p><p>                To swear so boldly, deep down Kaguya was somewhat impressed. Sighing, she gave a single, definitive nod. “Fine. I will allow it” she finally said. “Just one night, and nothing more. But know I am not happy about this.”</p><p>                Kakashi could hardly fight the smile on his face as he replied, “I wouldn’t expect you to be.” Truthfully, he was mildly skeptical of her allowance but at the same time, he did not want to tarnish the moment with doubt. If she was allowing him this night, then he would accept her gift without question.</p><p>                He watched her depart with a newfound sense of peace, settling in beside Rei as she began to stir. He brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her fingertips, press her palm against his cheek, feel the warmth of her touch. By the position of the stars overhead, he presumed they only had four more hours before sunrise. Four more hours before he would have to depart. He wanted to drink in every moment with her should seeing her again become difficult. All the while, he considered alternative plans. Once she woke up, he would need to outline the details of their escape. He intended to keep his promise to his mother but just because he would return to her at sunrise did not mean he was going to stay. No, he would give her a taste of his compliance but in the back of his mind, he was considering and calculating. Rei was the key with which he could unlock this cursed cage. She was his future, his hope. Together, they were on the cusp of something great and terrible: the beginning of the rest of their lives.</p><p>                But Kaguya was not stupid. She knew Kakashi had only given her hollow promises. He saw the way he loomed over Rei, that protective stance, and the overwhelming love in his eyes. She would give him just this one night but as she returned to her hollow, she was concocting a sinister plan of her own. Come morning, all hell shall break loose. <em>Guaranteed</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5: The Abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naruto Fantasy Week Day 5: Thieves and Outlaws<br/>CW for a kidnapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was abundantly clear to Kaguya that Kakashi could not be trusted. And truthfully, she expected nothing less from him. Of course he would be fawning over the woman who cared for him and was carrying his child. After seeing her up close, however, Kaguya was even more determined to right her son’s wrongs. If he was not going to come willingly, then she would have to lure him back to her by force. She would have to take matters into her own hands. There was really no other option. Luckily, she knew just whose help to enlist.</p>
<p>                Across the river, Kaguya approached a ramshackle castle otherwise believed to be abandoned. Inside, however, lived a dangerous ally. The door creaked open and he poked his head out. Despite the spiral mask concealing his face, Kaguya could tell he was smiling.</p>
<p>                “I have a proposition for you” she greeted. The man stepped aside and welcomed her inside.</p>
<p>                The interior of the castle was brooding and dark. Cobwebs lined the stairs and hung from the chandeliers and the floorboards creaked with the ghosts of his sins. “It’s been a long time, Kaguya” the man said as he guided his guest to the parlor. He motioned for her to sit upon a plush chaise. She politely obliged. “What can I help you with?” he asked.</p>
<p>                “I need some help with an <em>extermination</em>” Kaguya began. “I think you’ll find this particular assignment fairly irresistible.”</p>
<p>                “Is that so?” the man asked. He sat down in a large armchair facing her, lounging confidently like a millionaire amid his gold. “What kind of extermination are we talking about?”</p>
<p>                A sly smile touched Kaguya’s lips then. “It seems a pest has invaded my garden and is destroying my precious plants” she explained slowly, slyly. The man stroked his chin in intrigue. Her vague explanation had certainly caught his attention. He urged her to tell him more. “If Kakashi will not come to his senses, then we must confiscate whatever it is that is causing him to disobey me. I need you to capture this mistress of his and keep her as far away from him as humanly possible. Keep her under lock and key if you need to.”</p>
<p>                “So Kakashi has fallen in love, hmmm?” the man asked, a certain playful mocking in his tone. This was too rich. Kaguya nodded once, displeased. “How bad is it? How hard has he fallen?”</p>
<p>                With lips taut, she croaked, “She’s pregnant.” The man erupted in hysterical laughter. Kaguya allowed him a few moments of amusement before clearing her throat and bringing him back to center. “So, are you interested?” she asked.</p>
<p>                The man caught his breath before leaning forward and replying, “I’ll help you on one condition: once she’s in my captivity, I can do whatever I want with her. Do we have a deal?”</p>
<p>                With a flourish of her hand, Kaguya replied, “Once she’s your hostage, she’s your problem so you can do as you please.”</p>
<p>                Tenting his fingers, the man grinned wickedly behind his mask. Truly, nothing could be more perfect. The weight of the past pressed into his shoulders, motivating his excitement. His revenge was long overdue. “Excellent.”</p>
<p>                Kaguya watched as he donned a black cape adorned with red clouds, a symbol of his quest for peace. On the mantel, a portrait of a young girl stared after him longingly. Everything was finally falling into place. As he disappeared into the woods, Kaguya called after him. “Don’t fail me, <em>Obito.</em>”</p>
<p>                A thick fog had begun to roll in as the sky lightened overhead. Rei squinted awake, a strange happiness filling her at the sight of Kakashi by her side. He knelt before the campfire, considering breakfast, but the flames had grown weak through the night and much of the kindling was reduced to ash. “Struggling?” she joked tiredly, slowly sitting up. Kakashi whipped around to face her, a grin painting his face. He leaned forward to kiss her hard then planted an additional kiss upon her belly. “You seem awfully happy this morning” she laughed.</p>
<p>                Kakashi’s cheeks burned and he waved off her accusation. It didn’t matter if it was true. “I’ve been up all night thinking” he replied. “We have a lot of things to discuss.”</p>
<p>                The thought of a discussion admittedly spooked Rei. The concept automatically left her fearing that she had done something wrong. “Is everything okay?” she asked cautiously.</p>
<p>                Sensing her fear, Kakashi nodded and reassured her, “Everything should be fine. Something just came up but I have a plan. We’ll talk about it more after I get more firewood.” Rei watched him rise to his feet, her own anxiety rising along with him. She wanted to ask for an elaboration but the words caught in her throat and choked her. By the time she could croak out so much as an incomprehensible cry, he had already disappeared.</p>
<p>                What had happened while she was asleep? Those same terrible thoughts that haunted her earlier returned. It was in times like this that she realized there were so many things about Kakashi that she did not know. She pressed a hand to her belly and wondered what kind of man he even was, if he was even reputable, but then considering him as anything less than humble and goodhearted made her feel guilty and nauseous. Kakashi loved her, she was sure of it. He would never do anything to put her in harm’s way.</p>
<p>                The crack of a twig in the near distance snapped Rei from her overbearing thoughts. Her heart leapt into her throat and her hand immediately flew to the dagger at her thigh. All at once, she felt ridiculous for reacting in such a way. This was just the nature of the woods. It was likely only a squirrel scuttling across the worn path. Nothing to be afraid of.</p>
<p>                And then she heard the voice.</p>
<p>                “No wonder Kakashi has grown so fond of you” he cooed. The presence of an unfamiliar man suddenly grew stronger. Rei whipped around to find him approaching, the spiral design of his mask only furthering her routine nausea.</p>
<p>                “W-who are you?” she asked, and she cursed her voice for quivering. She extended her dagger out in front of her but knew she posed little threat. She wasn’t sure what made her sadder: a felon’s approach or her inability to appear like a formidable opponent. Her pregnancy did not exactly scream “deadly” or “intimidating.” If anything, it rendered her that much more vulnerable and she hated herself for it.</p>
<p>                The man waved a dismissive hand as he replied, “Let’s not bore each other with names.” As he grew nearer, his masked face mere inches from hers, he added sinisterly, “Besides, you likely won’t live long enough for it to be worth it.” Before she could say or do anything else, he scooped her up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder.</p>
<p>                Rei’s screams echoed through the woods, immediately capturing Kakashi’s attention. Without an ounce of hesitation, he dropped the pile of wood he had gathered and raced to her aide, all the while cursing himself for ever thinking he could leave her alone. He had promised to protect her, that she would be safe so long as she was with him, but he had abandoned her and now she was in danger. No matter what, he could not stand to let her get hurt. He would never forgive himself. He could hardly forgive himself for what was happening now.</p>
<p>                Kakashi skidded to a halt at the meadow where they had slept, the fog blotting out much of the trees. Off in the distance, however, he could make out an ominous figure. Over his shoulder, flailing and fighting, was Rei. A somber sense of self-hatred overwhelmed Kakashi in that moment. He begged his legs to move forward, to race after her and save her, but it was no use. He was paralyzed. All he could do was watch as the love of his life and her captor disappeared in the direction of the river.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6: The Crossing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6 of Naruto Fantasy Week: Elemental Spirits <br/>CW for threat of non-con/rape + just some generally predatory/threatening behavior.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violent waves lashed at the shore, a threat. Across the wide and unforgiving river, Rei and her captor were disappearing amid the fog. In the distance stood a tall, crumbling castle just barely visible. Rei’s screams echoed through the forest, a plea for rescue. Kakashi’s heart pounded in his chest. This was suicide, but it didn’t matter. He had made a promise to her to keep her safe no matter what. Now that promise was doubly important thanks to her condition. There was no other option. He needed to go after her. He needed to save her.</p>
<p>                The angry rustling of the trees surrounding warned him of what was to come. He heard within the hushed winds the sound of his mother insisting him to stay put. Her anger was nearly palpable. But Kakashi did not care. Kaguya’s desperation meant nothing to him now. Pursing his lips, he began to wade into the river.</p>
<p>                A strong gust of wind pushed against him, a defiant strike. The waves were sharp and harsh. Kakashi braced himself for the impact but refused to budge. “There’s no way you can stop me” he said into the ether. “I’m crossing no matter what, even if it kills me. So long as I can save her, I don’t care.” Kaguya clenched her fists, the earth rumbling beneath her. What was it going to take to separate them? Storm clouds rolled in overhead. Kakashi looked up to the sky as a bolt of lightning cut through the darkness. “You can have my precious bones when I return.”</p>
<p>                Without another word, Kakashi sucked in a deep breath, braced himself, and began pushing against the tide toward the other side of the river. No matter what forces were pitted against him, his determination was unbreakable. He was going to reach her one way or another.</p>
<p>                Within that disheveled castle, the masked man rendered Rei completely immobilized. He was far gentler with her than Danzo but still shackled and gagged her like the prisoner that she was. Even in her current state, however, she still fought back.</p>
<p>                “Your writhing and struggling is pointless” the man told her. “Do you really think you can get out of here on sheer willpower alone? In your condition?” Here, he ran a finger across her belly. A shiver ran down Rei’s spine as she writhed and snapped at him. Her gag fell loose within her struggling, falling down around her neck. Once her mouth was free, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and screamed Kakashi’s name with every ounce of lung capacity. The masked man simply chuckled and shook his head. “That’s not going to work, either” he replied, kneeling in front of her. A fire crackled in the fireplace, providing at least some comfort on such a blustery, cold day. “No one is going to save you.”</p>
<p>                “No, you’re wrong” Rei insisted. “You don’t know Kakashi. He would never let anyone hurt me.”</p>
<p>                “Are you sure about that?” the masked man asked and there was a certain sly tone in his voice that indicated perhaps he knew something that she did not. It made her feel slimy and nauseous, as if there was some disgusting secret rendering her lover far more toxic than she could ever imagine. The man caressed Rei’s rounded jawline, chuckling darkly. She jerked her head away with a growl.</p>
<p>                “Positive” she sneered back.</p>
<p>                Rather than recoil at her strength, the man simply smirked beneath his mask and replied, “Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to commit my crimes quickly then.” His hand slid up Rei’s thigh and in that moment, she was convinced she was going to be sick. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her breathing picking up speed. She refused to let things end this way. Not here. Not now. No, they were supposed to be happy. Her and Kakashi were supposed to be a sweet little family. Everything was supposed to be okay.</p>
<p>                In a moment of desperation, Rei elbowed the man in the chest in an attempt to create space between the two of them. He stumbled backward, shocked, before his presence immediately turned even darker than before.</p>
<p>                “Feisty, are we?” he asked. As he advanced again, he continued, “I suppose we’ll have to do things the hard way, then.” Without a moment’s hesitation, he lunged toward her and pinned her to the ground. She writhed and shrieked, using every ounce of power in her body to try and shove him away from her. In the back of his mind, all he could think about was revenge.</p>
<p>                And then he saw her face, the unimaginable horror. For a moment, he was somewhere else. She was <em>someone</em> else. The portrait on the mantle loomed over him, the gaze of a lost loved one burning holes into the back of his head. <em>You’re hurting me! Please…please stop! </em>Her voice echoed in his ears, warping with Rei’s own screams. He saw her brown hair, her soft eyes, the blood spilling from her mouth. He watched it all play out in third person amid the brush. <em>Rin</em>. The man’s hands began to shake as the memory overwhelmed him. He thought it would feel so good to avenge her death, to put Kakashi through that same pain. Yet now all he could hear was her voice. <em>You’re hurting her! Please, stop! Stop this! </em>It didn’t make sense. None of it made sense. He needed to avenge her. She never deserved to die.</p>
<p>                Everything happened all at once. Time somehow sped out of control. In his distraction, Rei swung around to kick the man in the jaw. The door swung open with a gust of cold air and in stumbled Kakashi, soaking wet. The spiraled mask cracked from the impact, tumbling to the floor to reveal her captor’s true identity. Kakashi’s breath hitched in his throat as he locked eyes with his opponent, a face he had never imagined he’d see again.</p>
<p>                <em>Obito. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7: The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naruto Fantasy Week Day 7: Free Day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he got his bearings, Kakashi surged forward to create space between Obito and Rei. He wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing her to her feet, and in her relief she automatically crumpled in his embrace. She knew she could depend on him. She knew he would rescue her no matter the cost.</p>
<p>                “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he asked, checking her all over. Rei opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she was fine, but the words caught in her throat. Instead, all she could manage was a pathetic croak before breaking down in monstrous tears.</p>
<p>                Obito watched as he regained his balance, sneering. This was not the way things were supposed to be. He cursed himself for ever getting distracted or else he never would’ve lost his focus. But of course Kakashi had to come in and ruin everything like always. Rei had no idea of the animosity between them, the tragic history and their shared grief. Kakashi would’ve preferred to keep it that way but it seemed fate had other plans. He would have to deal with his past transgressions before redeeming the future’s rewards.</p>
<p>                Kakashi could tell things were going to get much, much worse before they got better. Turning to Rei, he brushed the hair out of her face and implored her, “Go find someplace safe. Get out of here. Now.”</p>
<p>                Rei shook her head, growing frantic in response. “Kakashi, no, I-I’m not leaving you. Come on, let’s just get out of here. Together. We can get away from everything, we can be happy and safe, it’ll be—”</p>
<p>                “Rei, no” Kakashi interrupted. There was a darkness in his eyes then that she had never seen before. “I need to take care of this. Just please…get to safety. I’ll find you when it’s all over.” Her anxiety skyrocketed, squeezing his hands and searching his face for any sign that he might change his mind. Instead, he cupped her cheek and kissed her hard, as if it might be the last time, and promised her, “Everything is going to be fine.” Without wasting another moment, he urged her toward the door and she ran on autopilot away from the impending destruction. Tears poured down her face as she departed and she prayed Kakashi would return to her safe and alive. She couldn’t afford to lose him. She needed him. This baby needed him. They were supposed to be happy.</p>
<p>                Once he was sure Rei was gone, Kakashi was finally given the space to fully comprehend the situation at hand. “Obito…” the name spilled from his lips, staring at the man he once knew. Nothing about this made sense. Obito was dead. He had watched him die. His left eye was firmly planted into Kakashi’s socket. This man before him, the man claiming to be Obito, had to be an imposter. “I don’t understand” Kakashi murmured. “How are you alive? How could you have fallen so far from the Obito I once knew?”</p>
<p>                Obito smirked, wiping the blood from his lips. If anything, Rei had a killer kick. “I got lucky” he began. “I was given a second chance by Kaguya. When I was given the opportunity for revenge, I couldn’t say no.”</p>
<p>                <em>Revenge</em>. Kakashi hated that word. There was truly no point in revenge. You waste nothing but time and energy chasing a high that never even amounts to anything. And when you finally succeed, you’re left with nothing. Emptiness. It was a hollow endeavor.</p>
<p>                “Don’t get so high and mighty” Obito sneered. “You could never understand. You don’t know the pain of losing someone. The pain that you’ve put me through.” Here, he ripped the portrait of Rin off the mantle and shoved it in Kakashi’s face. “Did you really think I would pass up the opportunity to destroy something so valuable to you after what you had done to me? <em>To her?” </em></p>
<p>                Just the mere sight of Rin sent Kakashi shivering. It had been so long since he had seen her face, he had begun to forget the details. Looking at her now, every curve and line as sharp and vivid as they were fifteen years ago, he was almost reduced to that regretful little child he had been the day it happened. The day he killed Rin.</p>
<p>                “Obito…” Kakashi whispered, averting his eyes. He couldn’t stand to look at her. He needed to remain focused. He could not let the pain of the past influence his present and therefore destroy his future. “It doesn’t need to be this way.”</p>
<p>                Obito scoffed, throwing the photograph across the room. The glass of the frame shattered and dispersed across the floor like tiny ice crystals glistening in the firelight. “This is the only way!” he insisted. He revealed that one red eye, Kakashi’s twin. Locking eyes with one another felt so surreal, so unnatural. Two eyes, equally horrible, finally reunited. Across Obito’s face grew a malicious grin. “An eye for an eye, if you will.”</p>
<p>                Kakashi clenched his fists and tried to remain strong. He glanced to the portrait of Rin, the photograph torn on the corners and flopping over in what was left of the frame. The way Obito had destroyed it with no regard for the sentiment proved to Kakashi that perhaps it wasn’t Rin he really cared about. He was power hungry and drunk on making other people suffer. “Rin would never want this” Kakashi whispered. “She would never have wanted you to turn down this dark path.”</p>
<p>                “As if any of that matters!” Obito shouted. “What good is Rin’s opinion if she’s not here? Let her come and stop me! She has no say in the matter and never will because she’s <em>dead</em>.”</p>
<p>                This was growing tiresome and pointless. Kakashi sucked in a deep breath. He was standing at a crossroads now. There was a fateful decision to be made. “It seems there’s nothing I can do to change you” Kakashi resolved. “Right now, all I can give you…is death.”</p>
<p>                From down below, on the castle’s porch, Rei could hear their battle commence. She curled up behind the ramshackle fencing, trying to make herself as small and insignificant as possible. She understood the sick irony of this in her current state but she attempted anyway. All around her, she felt the eyes of the forest staring down at her. There was truly no privacy in the woods but she had accepted this and decided not to care. Right now, her focus was Kakashi. With each crack and smack, she wondered who was winning, how bloody the battle was, and if she had made the right decision. The tiny kick of her unborn child reminded her, however, that this was bigger than herself. That there was no longer room to be selfish. Her top priority was her child and whatever was happening up there was no place for a child to be.</p>
<p>                Rei pressed her hand against her belly and a sob broke past her lips. “Kakashi” she whispered, “Please come home safe. We need you.” A crack of lightning flashed across the sky and suddenly everything fell silent.</p>
<p>                The door creaked open as a steady rain began to fall. Rei squinted into the darkness as a figure emerged, tall and lean. When she recognized him as Kakashi, her heart leapt into her throat. He searched the castle grounds for her and rushed to her side once he spotted her by the fencing. She hoisted herself to her feet, laughing through her tears, as he ran towards her. He cupped her cheek in his hand, whispered, “It’s finished.”</p>
<p>                “I thought I’d never see you again” Rei cried, holding his face and touching his chest and running her fingers through his hair. She needed to touch him so she could verify that he was real. Kakashi tucked her long bangs back behind her ear and pressed his lips to hers, a solid confirmation of his tangibility.</p>
<p>                “I’m so sorry to have gotten you involved in this mess” he whispered. “Maybe you would’ve been better off leaving me for dead after all.”</p>
<p>                “Kakashi, don’t say that” Rei insisted, her voice cracking. “I love you. I need you. I can’t imagine my life without you. Please.”</p>
<p>                A small smile touched Kakashi’s lips. “Well…then I’m sorry for saying that, too” he whispered. He pressed his forehead against hers, held her close, before instructing her to climb onto his back. “Come on, let’s go home” he said. It didn’t matter that he had no clue where home was, exactly. They would create their own home someplace safe and warm. Someplace where they could raise their child—and any others that might come along—and be truly, unashamedly happy. A gust of wind whipped against them as they approached the raging river. Rei nestled into Kakashi’s arms as he waded into the river, holding on tight—a prayer for safe crossing. A flash of lightning struck the sky, Kaguya’s furious face appearing in the negative. The battle was not yet over. There was still one more fight to face. The air screeched like the oncoming of a tornado and then everything suddenly went black.</p>
<p>                A bright, blinding heat dampened Rei’s face as she furrowed her brow and blinked awake. She couldn’t quite recall what had happened the night before. Beneath her was a patch of scratchy, dry grass. She slowly sat up and surveyed her surroundings but nothing seemed familiar. Once she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the horror of the night before resurfaced in her memory, she had only one frantic, fearful thought: <em>where is Kakashi? </em></p>
<p>Rei scrambled to her feet and searched the surrounding area only to find a wounded wolf lying limp at the base of a tree at the base of a shallow decline. Her worst fears were no doubt being realized. She raced down the hill toward him praying that he was not, in fact, dead. He was beaten and bruised and when she pressed her ear to his chest, she couldn’t make out a heartbeat. But she refused to let things end this way. Through her tears, she tried every possible method to resuscitate him. He was not going to die. Not if she could help it. No, they were supposed to be a happy family. They were supposed to get everything they ever wanted. It was not going to end this way.</p>
<p>                Nothing seemed to work. Try as she might, Kakashi was gone. “Fuck!” she screamed, pounding her fist against the trunk of the tree. She buried her face in his fur as she wailed, hugging him tightly. Everything was numb.</p>
<p>                A panic rose up into her throat then as she felt a light surround them, a fresh air. Something wasn’t right. She was suddenly envisioning something akin to an alien abduction: watching his corpse float up into some unidentified ship in the sky. She was terrified she was going to lose custody of him, so she hugged him ever tighter. If she was going to lose his spirit, she refused to let his body be taken away, too. And then she felt it: a hand stroking the back of her head. <em>His </em>hand. She looked up and somehow…there he was. <em>Kakashi. </em></p>
<p>There were dark circles around his eyes and a pallor to his skin that for a moment made her question whether he was a ghost. But no, she pressed her hand to his chest and felt that symphonic beat of his heart. He was alive. Somehow, miraculously, alive. “Y-you idiot!” she shouted through her tears, slapping him hard on the arm. “You had me worried sick!”</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he whispered, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids. “It’s alright, Rei, I’m here now. I didn’t mean to scare you. You saved me again. We’re alright. Everything is alright.”</p>
<p>                He held her close as she wailed, allowing her to release her emotions in full. He wiped her tears and rubbed her belly both as a sign of love to the child as well as a sign of comfort to her. Once she had finally calmed down, he lifted her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She wiped her blurry eyes and surveyed the forest with newfound focus. “Where are we?” she asked. There was so much light and color, as if autumn had been completely replaced by the fresh spring. “Is this paradise? Or are we dead?”</p>
<p>                Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t think we’re dead” he replied. He held her hand as he guided her toward the edge of a cliff. From where they stood, the entire forest stretching all the way to the village was visible, small and distant as a child’s model train set. Every tree had been charred bare and the smell of smoke still lingered.</p>
<p>                Rei could never truly know what had happened that night between Kakashi and Kaguya but when she asked, all he said was that he was finally free. The past, the forest, the curse no longer shackled him. Rei had saved him in every way in which he could be saved, and he to her. Together, gazing out at the destroyed forest, they stood on the precipice of a new life together. Kakashi intertwined his hand with hers, a soft smile on his face. He was truly at peace. “Rei…” he murmured, “This is only the beginning.” He turned to her then, pressing his forehead against hers, and caressed her belly, the promise of new life beneath his hands. The promise of a new beginning and a bright future. For the rest of her days, Rei would think back on this moment and remember what Kakashi said, the way it resonated with her and filled her with hope and faith and love and light. The beginning of their future, the epilogue of a tragedy that bridged the gap between the prologue of their fortune.</p>
<p>                <em>These hazards of love nevermore will trouble us. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>